muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The People in Your Neighborhood
"The People in Your Neighborhood" has been performed on Sesame Street many times, sung by many different characters. This song is about the various jobs that people have, with the jobs being different depending on the version of the song. The version heard on most albums was sung by Bob and two Anything Muppets, a postman and a firefighter performed by Jim Henson and Frank Oz respectively. Another version was sung by David and some Anything Muppets.a clip was featured in People Profiles: Jim Henson David and Olivia sang this song in 1974.A clip is featured in the timeline sequence of The Street We Live On Bob also sang this song with celebrities such as Martina Navratilova, Barbara Walters and Ralph Nader in The Sesame Street Special, as well as in episode 4031. The song was also performed in the Sesame Street Live shows A Sesame Street Mystery: The Case of the Missing Rara Avis and Elmo Makes Music. Versions Trivia * When Ralph Nader performed the song with Bob during his special guest appearance in The Sesame Street Special, Nader insisted on singing the grammatically correct "the people whom you meet each day", rather than the original "the people that you meet each day." The producers agreed to this change, but in the end the original lyric was used. Borgelnict, David Sesame Street Unpaved page 150 * Lyrics to this song were included in The Sesame Street Book & Record, The Sesame Street Song Book, ''Sesame Street Unpaved'' and The Sesame Street Book of People and Things. Variations *Ernie once sang a variation of this song entitled "The Insects In Your Neighborhood". *Placido Flamingo sang a variation of this song, "The Bugs in Your Neighborhood", along with Bob in a spider outfit and a Muppet bumble bee. *In an episode from season 30, Bob sang a variation of this song about the letter Z being "A Letter in your Alphabet." *"The Computers in Your Neighborhood" was sung by Elmo, which was released on video as Computer Caper. The song asks where computers can be found, and Elmo learns from Farley and Mrs. Turow that they are in libraries and schools. *On the program Let's Get Ready!, a Dalmatian sings a variation called Who Helps You When There's an Emergency to Grover and Rosita, backed by some kids off-camera. They sing about the work of the teacher, the fireman, and the doctor. *The song was incorporated in a Sesame medley at the 2009 Daytime Emmy Awards, where the cast sings about Soap opera actors, cooking show hosts, talk show hosts and game show hosts. Audio releases *''The Sesame Street Book & Record'' (1970) *People in Your Neighborhood/Somebody Come and Play (single, 1970) (includes two extra verses, with a garbage man and a grocer) *Five People in My Family/People in Your Neighborhood (single, 1976) *''What Time Is It on Sesame Street?'' (1977) *''The People in Your Neighborhood'' (1980) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) Video releases *''Sesame Sings Karaoke'' (version from Episode 4031 intercut with Ben Stiller's version) *''Old School: Volume 1'' (in Episode 0276) See also *People in Your Neighborhood (book) Sources People in Your Neighborhood